Understanding
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: He was kissing me. I felt and tasted the poisonous smoke as it drifted from his mouth to mine in our lazy kiss; he pulled back slowly and the smoke trailed from our lips, leaving me slightly dazed and weak. "Sanji..." SanUso One Shot


So. I'm still...in the clutches of my depression. Recently I've had family troubles which have greatly influenced my already terrible writers block...last of OP i read was Luffy on the weird Amazon Island. I haven't had the heart to read manga lately. But One Piece is still my heart. And so is Usopp. And forgive my rustiness... I feel like being. Note: I reformatted my laptop and microsoft word is suddenly gone. im too lazy to put it back =.=

**Understanding**

Sometimes I wonder if Sanji realizes how jealous I am.

He charms girls so easily and naturally it's like breathing to him. And I have to sit and watch while they swoon and fawn over his "sparkling blond hair" and "refreshingly handsome good looks". Mind you...Sanji has the most beautiful face I've ever seen...and he's so cool. He has his spazz moments, but I think think that just makes him cooler. Especially when he whispers in my ear right before we-

"Kiyoko~ You're looking extra beautiful today!" says the slimy boyfriend of mine.

"_Sanjiiiiii_~! You are so wonderful...A girl can only take so much!" And the blood sucking wench fans herself, inching closer to my unfaithful boyfriend.

It's in the middle of fucking winter. And instead of enjoying a nice time inside with my lover, I'm watching him warm up to Kiyoko Hisora from my pottery class. It's not my fault I don't have breasts. Or a pretty face. Slowly I look down at my gloves and watch the snow fall.

I'm just a simple artist. A male. A long nose. Sitting on a park bench. Waiting for my unfaithful, inconsiderate, late, boyfriend. We were supposed to meet over half an hour ago; and there he is, across the street, forgetting all about me.

If I see Sanji wink at her one more time I'm gonna...!

I'm leaving.

I packed my unfinished sketch of me taking a giant unrealistic hammer to my lover's head and pulled my hat down more over my head. Too damn cold for this. I should have listened to Nami and stayed home. I'm a sucker for a pretty face and a deep voice.

The second I turn around I bump into something hard and fall back, dropping my bag. Instead of hitting the pavement, a strong arm closes around me, holding me up.

"Usopp! You should really watch where you're going"

Looking up, I noticed that my savior had slicked back blue hair and an intense face. His old school sunglasses slipped down his nose as he looked at me with a worried expression.

"Everything alright?"

"Franky..." It was very hard for me to speak all of a sudden...Franky has an extremely cool face right now...Has he always looked that cool?

Suddenly cold air hit the top of my head, breaking me out of my sinful thoughts.

"Haha! Come and get it!" Damn that stupid Luffy...now my hair is in my face. And it's COLD. Unfortunately for me my best friend must have had another random growth spurt and I was unable to reach my hat. As if my day wasn't bad enough.

"You need to stop growing! Give me back my hat!" Suddenly he grabbed me and spun me around, holding me close to him with one arm. It occurred to me that his chest was pressing against my back. This seems dangerous somehow. Luffy leaned in close to my ear and I could just hear the smile in his voice. "Ha! Can't reach your hat now can you?"

Oh no...his breath is touching my ear...I tried to squirm away but he had me locked in. _When the hell did he become so fucking strong?!_

"Don't tease the long nose, Luffy" And everything became dark as my wool hat was slapped on my face. "Awww!" And Luffy's arm slithered away, leaving me slightly cold. I lifted my hat from my face while Zoro looked down at me with his usual scowling face.

"Why are you out here in the cold by yourself?" The snow made Zoro's cheeks pink...He looked really good. Very good. Too good. This is bad somehow... Wait, what'd he say?

"Uh..."

Before I could ask again, he leaned in close to me, his scowl growing bigger. "Where's that pansy cook boyfriend of yours?" He looks very good up close, like always. How cute...no! This is bad!

Thankfully Franky yanked me by my arm, pushing my bag into my chest.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Franky doesn't sound like that...

Cigarette smoke drifted down into my face and I relaxed. Sanji...

"I stop to catch up with a friend and...!" Sanji looks really, really angry. His right eyebrow was twitching...

"Sanji! We should all go get food! I'm starving" My unfaithful, inconsiderate and angry lover gave Luffy that look he usually gave to Kuro. Whenever I visited Kaya, he always insisted on coming with me and kept a special eye on the Kuro. I have no idea why, he's a good friend to me and Kaya. On top of that he has a beautiful face. I really like his glasses. Sanji should wear his glasses more often.

"We're on a date, and I would appreciate it if you'd all crawl back into the caves you crawled out of!" By now I was really tired of everyone man handling me and Sanji didn't make it any better when he pulled me down the street and around the corner.

I was getting more and more annoyed by the second... "Oi...where are we going?"

"..."

I finally yanked my hand from his grip. "I'm a MAN. Not some girl you can pull around as you please!" Sanji stopped a few steps ahead of me, discarding his finished cigarette butt in the snow and took out another one, lighting it with a vicious click. Smoke drifted around him and I heard him say something. "...face..."

"What?" What the hell was he mumbling about? _I'm_ the angry one here.

Sanji whipped around to face me, smoke curling around him. "You always do this to me!"

_I_ always do _this_ to_ him_? What the hell is "_this_"?! My thoughts must have shown on my face because he shook his head, blowing smoke rings in the air. "I can never leave you alone. You have the worst weakness in the world!"

I had just about enough of this!

"Me? You're always galloping towards girls and making googly eyes at them and you don't even try to hide it! I'm there watching and waiting like a fool! You never-"

Faster than I can catch, he backs me against the wall and blows smoke in my face.

"You always look at others with that look in your eyes."

"Look? What look?!"

"Che...You see a good looking face and you get this look, like you're love struck! I don't like it." He sucked up more nicotine before turning his head, tipping the ashes on the sidewalk. "It's unnerving to see you look at someone else like that." Sanji's cheeks were turning pink, and I knew it wasn't the weather...He looks really cute right now.

"But you and the girls..."

He breathed in more smoke before putting his other arm on the wall beside my head pinning me completely.

"Wha-" He was kissing me. I felt and tasted the poisonous smoke as it drifted from his mouth to mine in our lazy kiss; he pulled back slowly and the smoke trailed from our lips, leaving me slightly dazed and weak. "Sanji..."

He had a weird expression on his face. Not his usual cool demeanor or his passionate gaze...it looked like he was nervous. Nervous? His face was extra red. I pushed some of his hair back so I could look at him clearly.

"Don't show anyone that face but me. Especially not that green fuzzy haired freak!"

...He had the cutest frown on his face and he was looking at me so seriously that it made me heat up. My back stabbing, unfaithful, lecherous, late boyfriend can actually make this kind of face?

I elbowed him. "People are gonna start staring. Move!" And he backed off, taking my hand with a gentleness only I knew he could possess. While walking towards who knows where, I looked at our joined hands, replaying the day over in my mind.

Waking up to a voice mail from Sanji, asking me to meet him. Watching him flirt sickeningly for over half an hour. Getting harassed by my friends, cool as they may be.

And I got to see...something from Sanji. Smiling, I filed the memory away in my mind. A sight no one has seen but me.

**END**

This made me realize why I hate first POV. OMG. i was agonizing and I almost rewrote the whole thing but i'm like 'NO! I WILL CONQUER THIS STUPID THING" and I...have no idea wtf i just typed. but the idea sounded awesome in my head. So much OOC I could cry. But I'm still rusty, so forgive me. be harsh if u must. unless ur a yaoi basher, then u can stuff it.


End file.
